1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a rolling bellows filled with gas under pressure, one end of the rolling bellows is connected to a cap-like load receiver and the other end of the rolling bellows is fastened to a roll-off piston. The load receiver and the roll-off piston are moveable relative to one another depending on a force impinging on the load receiver toward the roll-off piston. A sensor device is arranged inside the rolling bellows by which the distance between the load receiver and the roll-off piston can be detected and a corresponding electric signal can be generated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air springs of this type are used inter alia for the cab suspension of a motor vehicle and are exposed to substantial forces through the movements of the driver's cab during driving operation.